Thunderblast
Thunderblast''' 'is a Decepticon appearing in ''Transformers: Cybertron. She is a very flirtatious female. She will automatically try to attach herself to anyone with power including Megatron and Starscream. Despite this, she is very independent and will reject any other Transformer's affections. Her alternate mode is a boat with flight capabilities. Biography Transformers: Cybertron Prior to the events of Transformers: Cybertron, Thunderblast was among the few Transformers who boarded the colony ship Atlantis. While the Autobots watched over & guided human evolution, the Decepticons terrorized humans, inspiring myths & legends alike. Thunderblast became the inspiration for the mythological mermaid sorceress Lorelei. She, along with many other Ancient Decepticons, regarded as "monsters" are soon rounded up by the Autobot "monster hunter" Crosswise & imprisoned in stasis pods in the North Pole. They were soon rediscovered by Starscream who unleashes most of them to their freedom. Thunderblast was among the few freed Decepticons on this stasis pods. She was first seen in the South Pacific by scanning a patrol boat for an alt mode. Upon gaining an alt mode, she surfed by & teases the driver of the patrol boat she scanned & left. As she is enjoying the surf & the sun, Thunderblast soon encounters Jetfire, who unintentionally blocked her view of the sun & mocked her. They two engaged in a short fight before Thunderblast teleported back to Starscream's headquarters on a volcanic island. Starscream then gathers his new minions as he absorbs Primus' power on the Omega Lock. His new minion cheers for him. Thunderblast, however, got bored & went out to have some fun. She spots a navy ship & began teasing it by running through it via teleporting, thus scaring its crew who believed the mermaid sorceress Lorelei has returned. She later joined her fellow Ancient Decepticon Lugnutz in defending the volcanic island by welcoming the arrival of Optimus Prime, Override & Evac. The two attack the Autobot leaders, but Optimus was able to sneak out thanks to Override & Evac forming a distraction to the two Decepticons. She is later seen fighting Autobot reinforcements, particularly with Jetfire in a sea-to-air assault, hitting Thundercraker instead. Trivia * Thunderblast became a least popular female Decepticon while being popular in fanfiction, with Slipstream & Airachnid being more popular. * Not counting Esmeral & Lyzack in the Zone manga as well as Nightbird (who is in fact a stolen drone), Mega (the female Pretender component of Overlord) and Strika, Thunderblast is the first female Decepticon to appear in a Transformers cartoon (although Blackarachnia is the first Transformers villainess even though she is a Predacon), with Blackarachnia's Animated counterpart the second, Slipstream (although a minor Decepticon) as the third, Alice as the fourth, Airachnid as the fifth, Filch as the sixth & Zizza as the seventh. * In one scene in Transformers: Cybertron, Thunderblast is shown to have "nipples", as shown in the picture on the right. She is also the second Transformer with "breasts", the first being Blackarachnia from Beast Wars. * Thunderblast is voiced by Natsuko Kuwatani in the Japanese version, who also voiced Ryoko Asakura from Melancholy of Haruhi Suzumiya & by Maryke Hendrikse in the English version, who also voiced Gilda from My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic. * She vaguely resembles Nightbird, a minor villainess in the original G1 Transformers. Navigation Category:Transformers Villains Category:Cartoon Villains Category:Obsessed Category:Artificial Intelligence Category:Minion Category:Anime Villains Category:TV Show Villains Category:Spy Category:Betrayed Category:Aliens Category:Thrill-Seekers Category:Anti-Villain Category:On & Off Category:Sadists Category:Evil Vs. Evil Category:Enforcer Category:Brutes Category:Cowards Category:Terrorists Category:Pawns Category:Genderless Category:Conspirators Category:In Love Category:Comic Relief Category:Karma Houdini Category:Elderly Category:Humanoid Category:Scapegoat Category:Science Fiction Villains